(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baffle unit provided in a fuel tank of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The fuel in a vehicle fuel tank strikes the inside wall of the fuel tank when the vehicle starts or stops abruptly, so a flow noise is generated.
A baffle is integrally formed with the fuel tank. Typically, the tank and baffle are made of plastic, by blow-molding. There is very little design freedom in the baffle, since the entire mold needs to be modified to make changes to the baffle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.